


Lovec a bohyně

by Santinan_Black



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Ancient History, Beltaine, Beltaine prompt 2020, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Old Gods, Older Man/Younger Woman, Public Sex, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santinan_Black/pseuds/Santinan_Black
Summary: Měla na sobě dlouhé, bílé lněné šaty bez jakýchkoliv ozdob, jak vyžadovala tradice a do vlasů jí ostatní ženy vpletly květy, ze kterých byl i věnec, který jí nasadily. Šaty s každým krokem skrývaly a zároveň i odhalovaly vše, co mohla mladá dívka nabídnout. Venku na ni čekaly její sestry. !!!Ancient AU!!!
Relationships: Edith Crawley/Anthony Strallan, Robert Crawley & Anthony Strallan
Kudos: 1





	Lovec a bohyně

Měla na sobě dlouhé, bílé lněné šaty bez jakýchkoliv ozdob, jak vyžadovala tradice a do vlasů jí ostatní ženy vpletly květy, ze kterých byl i věnec, který jí nasadily. Šaty s každým krokem skrývaly a zároveň i odhalovaly vše, co mohla mladá dívka nabídnout. Venku na ni čekaly její sestry. Obě byly oblečeny stejně, jako ona. Vysoká a štíhlá Mary se svou tmavou krásou a ostrým jazykem. A vedle ní stála nádherná Sybil. Byla menší a honosila se velmi ženskými tvary a laskavou povahou. A mezi nimi byla ona, prostřední dcera vesnického náčelníka. Ničím nijak nevynikala mezi těma dvěma kráskami. Připadala si jako páté kolo u vozu. Už nyní se cítila otráveně, když při průchodu vesnicí cítila pohledy mužů, které míjely. Věděla, že se nedívají na ni, ale nejspíše na Mary a nebo Sybil. V žaludku se jí usadil nervózní uzel, ale nehodlala si nechat zkazit si dnešní vyjímečný večer. Do tmy zbýval ještě nějaký čas, ale ona se i s ostatními svobodnými děvčaty za doprovodu matek odebere na místo, kde se bude odehrávat dnešní obřad.

Po celou cestu hleděla přímo před sebe, její oči vnímaly všechno a nic zároveň. Nesla se důstojně, jako královna, i když uvnitř se cítila, jako vystrašené dítě. Jako každá dívka věděla, co se dnes vše může stát. Pokud nebudou dost šikovné stanou se kořistí lovců. Jedna však bude vybrána stařešinou druidů, jako stylizovaná oběť. Ta dívka bude pro dnešní noc představovat vtělení samotné bohyně a bude nabídnuta muži s maskou jelena, který bude pro změnu vtělením boha. Pro tento večer se rozvolňují i manželská pouta, pokud s tím oba souhlasí. Stejně tak tento den slouží k tomu, že mladí, co si nejsou jistí mohou uzavřít manželský svazek na zkoušku.

„Matko?“ ozvala se netrpělivě její starší sestra.

„Ano, drahá, copak je?“

„Myslíš, že bych mohla…“ nedokázala tu větu dokončit.

„Bude záležet na rozmarech bohyně, do které mladé dívky se dnes rozhodne vstoupit a pokud to máš být ty, tak budeš hrdá a dostojíš povinnosti, abys na nás neseslala špatnou úrodu a hněv bohů,“ dodala výhrůžně jinak jemná žena – jejich matka Coralin, zkráceně Cora. Mary po ní střelila ostrým pohledem. Cora si toho však jak se zdálo nevšimla a nebo byla dobrá herečka a prostě svou nejstarší dceru ignorovala.

„Ale co kdybych čekala dítě,“ zachvěla se Mary. Cora se na ni usmála způsobem, jakým se rodiř usmívá na malé nedovtipné dítě.

„To je velmi nepravděpodobné a pokud bys přece byla v očekávání po tom, co jsi jako bohyně ulehla s bohem, tak by každý muž, který by takové dítě odmítl byl navěky proklet. Takové početí je vzácné a znamená to obrovské požehnání,“ vysvětlovala jí trpělivě jejich matka.

„Podívej kolik je tu děvčat a to nejen od nás, ale i z okolních vesnic, tak proč bys to měla být zrovna ty?“ vypálila Edith, která už nedokázala vystát tu sebejistotu své sestry, že zrovna ona bude dnes večer vyvolená. Mary ji sjela velmi ošklivým pohledem.

„A kdo jiný by to asi tak mohl být? Snad ty?“ vysmála se jí krutě. Edith cítila, jak hanbou rudne.

„Obě hned přestaňte!“ sykla na ně matka tak ostře, jak ji snad ještě neslyšely. Edith okamžitě zahanbeně sklopila pohled, zatímco tmavé oči její sestry se zatřpytily potlačovaným hněvem. Sybil ve snaze rozptýlit dusnou atmosféru se snažila sestry vtáhnout do hovoru o mladících, kteří se jim zamlouvali. Edith však neměla, co k tomu říct, žádný z mladých mužů ve vesnici ji ničím neoslovoval. A tak upadla v zadumané mlčení.

-xoOox-

Setmělo se poměrně rychle a již hořel oheň, kolem kterého za zvuku bubnů ruku v ruce tančily mladé dívky a ženy. Všechny se nechaly unášet rytmem hudby, dokonce i Edith propadla kouzlu ohně a tance. Najednou se ozvalo troubení rohu. Hudba ustala a dívky se zastavily, jako na povel. Přicházel Lovec. Ze stínů lesa se vynořila impozantní postava. Lovec byl opravdu vysoký a na první pohled dobře stavěný. Měl na sobě lebku s jelením parožím, která mu stínila začerněný obličej. Na pažích i holém trupu měl nakresleno několikero různých symbolů. Dlouhé nohy obepínaly kožené kalhoty a u boku se mu skvěl dlouhý nůž. Jako jediný mohl v tento posvátný den chodit ozbrojený. S nohama široce rozkročenýma se posadil na svůj trůn vytvořený už před mnohými lety z pařezu padlého lesního velikána.

Hudba začala znovu hrát, ale Edith nedokázala udělat ani krok. Oči měla přikovány k neobvykle vysoké postavě Lovce. Ten jistě nebyl z jejich vesnice, takového obra by si jistě všimla. Vpíjela se do jeho svalnatých paží i širokého hrudníku. Přišel jí naprosto úchvatný. Nebylo jí však dopřáno, aby se více kochala pohledem na ono vtělení boha, protože ji strhl proud tančících těl děvčat, co ji držely za ruce. Měla pocit, že bubny udávající divoký rytmus jí buší až v samotných kostech. Zavřela oči a nechala se ovládnout magií dnešní noci.

Možná byla dcerou mocného náčelníka, zároveň však byla i mladou ženou s nadějemi a touhami. A pokud jí štěstěna dopřeje, tak se dnes stane něčí kořistí, i když zatím se jí v tomto ohledu nezadařilo. Měla podezření, že její otec ohledně ní a jejích sester vydal jasné příkazy. Trápilo ji to, avšak nikdy nic ze svých podezření nahlas nevyslovila. Dnešek však byl jiný, cítila to hluboko uvnitř. Cítila vzrůstající vášeň, stejně jako teplo ohně, který se nyní již propadl z obrovské hranice v nízký, i když stále velký ohnivý kruh. Všechny pochyby o sobě samé však pro dnešní večer odhodlaně hodila za hlavu a nechala se vést ohněm, bubny a kouzlem dnešního svátku.

Vzrušení dostupovalo vrcholu, když náhle postava Lovce vstala ze svého trůnu. Vedle něj stál druidský stařešina a bedlivě si prohlížel stále ještě tančící dívky, aby se ujistil, že mu bohové dali jasná znamení. Edith měla pocit, že se na zlomek vteřiny setkala s pohledem Lovce. Cítila, jak jí srdce buší nejen od prudkého tancování, ale i jakýmsi podivným vzrušením a nervozitou.

Bubny utichly a dívky se zastavily, jako když je někdo přimrazil na místě. Všem se hrudníky dmuly vynaloženou námahou, zatímco prudce oddechovaly, aby chytily dech. Edith se opatrně rozhlédla po ostatních. Některým děvčatům se svezly věnce, zatímco jiné si odhrnovaly prameny divokých vlasů z obličeje nebo si popotahovaly lemy rukávů v nervózním očekávání. Sybil se na ni povzbudivě usmála, snad aby jí dodala sebevědomí a Mary jí věnovala nelichotivý pohled, jako by byla poslední otrokyně nebo minimálně laciná žena volných mravů. Edith se nadechla, aby se uklidnila a cítila, jak se jí konečně pomalinku zpomaluje srdeční tep.

Druid kolem všech prošel a každou dívku si pečlivě prohlédl, některé natáčel tváří na tu či onu stranu, či jim osahal boky, ruce, vlasy. Edith v jeho počínání neviděla žádnou logiku podle které to dělal a poněkud ji to rozčilovalo, a tak se nutila do klidu, když přišla řada na ni. Starý muž si ji prohlížel tak pečlivě, že měla pocit, jako kdyby před ním stála nahá. Cítila, jak jí natáčí obličej na tu či onu stranu, než se přesunul bez jediného slova dál. Říkalo se, že bohové mu dávají pro tuto noc zrak, aby spatřil vhodnou tělesnou nádobu pro samotnou bohyni. Co na tom bylo pravdy nikdo nevěděl, ale Edith měla svá vlastní podezření, podle čeho a jak se o tomto rozhoduje. Samozřejmě v bohy věřila, i když nevěřila, že opravdu mají čas na to, aby sestoupili do jejich těl a převzali nad nimi vládu. Zadívala se přes plameny na Lovce, který stál před svým trůnem a hleděl na všechny dívky, z nichž jedna mohla pro dnešní noc být jeho vyvolenou kořistí. Jeho bohyní. Edith cítila zvláštní trnutí v podbřišku při pomyšlení, že by to třeba mohla být ona.

Druid se vrátil na své místo vedle Lovce. Ozvalo se dlouhé troubení rohu. Edith se nervózně kousala do spodního rtu, což byl zlozvyk, který její matce lezl na nervy, ale ona si nedokázala pomoci. Byla nervózní.

„Bohyně si vybrala svou nádobu pro dnešní posvátnou noc,“ pronesl zvučným hlasem druidský stařešina, než pokynul Lovci, aby ho následoval. Pomalu procházely kolem děvčat a ty, které minuly měly v očích smutek, že si bohové nevybrali zrovna je. Edith cítila podivné zadostiučinění, když viděla, že minuli i její starší sestru. Nakonec se zastavili před ní. Mozek jí v tom okamžiku vypověděl službu. Dokázala jen s pootevřenými ústy zírat na muže-obra, který se tyčil před ní.

„Byla jsi vyvolena,“ pronesl druid, než ji vzal za ruku, aby ji vytáhl z dlouhé řady dívek. Edith se cítila, jako náměsíčná, jako kdyby to ani nebyla ona, ale někdo jiný v jejím těle. V uších jí vybuchl jásot, pískot a potlesk od všech, kteří se zde sešli, aby oslavili svátek jara. Lovec si ji bez okolků vyšvihl do náruče, než ji odnášel ke kožešinami překrytému oltáři. Edith doopravdy nevnímala nic z toho, co se dělo kolem ní. Lovec ji položil na připravený oltář, kde se všem na očích mělo odehrát jejich první spojení, poté mohl začít lov i pro ostatní. Edith se začala třást napůl strachem napůl nervozitou. Druid, který jako by to věděl jí přiložil ke rtům pohár s medovinou, která však chutnala nějak jinak. Neměla však čas o tom přemýšlet. Muž v jelení masce klečel na oltáři u jejích nohou.

V jednom okamžiku ji přepadla panika a nejraději by odsud utekla, ale když se prudce posadila, zamotala se jí hlava. Cítila se podivně lehce a možná trochu omámeně. V té medovině muselo být něco, po čem měla dostát své roli bohyně bez ohledu na to, jak obrovskou paniku cítila uvnitř. Strachem obrovskýma očima se vpíjela do načerněného obličeje muže, který se měl nyní stát jejím milencem. Příšerně toužila po tom, aby alespoň viděla skutečnou podobu jeho tváře, ale to jí v dnešní večer nemělo být dopřáno. Vztáhla ruku, aby se ho dotkla, ale on ji chytil a do dlaně jí vtiskl horký polibek. Edith znovu ucítila podivné pnutí v podbřišku, když na svých lýtkách ucítila jeho velké mozolnaté ruce, které se sunuly nahoru, aby jí vyhrnuly lem šatů. Cítila se v jeho přítomnosti velmi zranitelná.

Ovanul ji chladný vzduch a ona si uvědomila, že je do pasu nahá. Jemným, ale neúprosným tlakem jí rozevřel stehna, aby se mezi nimi mohl uvelebit. Opřel se o ruku vedle jejího těla a naklonil se k ní.

„Neboj se, maličká. Dívej se na mě, má lásko, a všechno okolo zmizí,“ pronesl tichým hlubokým hlasem a ona mu toužila uvěřit. Zoufale mu chtěla věřit, a tak se vpíjela do obličeje stíněného maskou. Přejel jí rukama po ňadrech, než jí stisknul bradavku i přes látku šatů, která je zakrývala. Edith se prohnula v zádech, aby mu vyšla vstříc. Jeho doteky ji vzrušovaly i přes obecenstvo kolem. Nevěděla tak úplně co dělat s rukama, a tak je nechala volně podél těla. Po chvíli ucítila jeho hrubou velkou ruku na svém břiše, než se posunula níž. Prsty mu sjely do zlatavých chloupků v jejím klíně a ona zalapala po dechu, když ucítila, že jí prsty sjel mezi stydké pysky. Zkušeně ji laskal a hladil v klíně, než našel malý uzlíček nervů, který začal zkušeně třít. Edith se zadrhl dech v hrdle, když měla pocit, že se jí z rozkroku šíří teplá vlna rozkoše. Nezkušeně mu boky vyšla vstříc a viděla, jak se na ni usmál. Byl to ten nejkrásnější úsměv, co kdy viděla a v tu chvíli skutečně zapomněla na všechny kolem. Nyní byl středobodem její omámené mysli Lovec, který hrál na její tělo, jako na hudební nástroj. Kňouravě zasténala a rukama si stiskla ňadra, což jí přivodilo další příval nikdy předtím nepoznané slasti.

„Ano, maličká, tak je to správně, hezky se pro mě uvolni,“ šeptal jí, zatímco ji nadále laskal na tom záhadném místě. Dech se jí zrychloval a rostlo v ní napětí. Měla pocit, že pokud ten muž nepřestane, tak se rozpadne na milion kusů. Ztělesněný bůh jako kdyby přesně věděl, co se v ní odehrává zvýšil tlak na její klitoris, než ruku odtáhl, čímž si vysloužil zklamané zamručení. Dlouhými prsty jí přejel po celé délce vnitřní strany jejích stehen, než jednou rukou překryl její ženství. Vyšla mu vstříc a maličko se nadzvedla v bocích v touze po něčem víc, i když doopravdy nevěděla, co to vlastně má být. Ucítila, jak do ní vklouzl jeden dlouhý prst a zkoumavě se zanořil do jejího těla. Druhou rukou opět hladil to podivné místečko, zatímco prstem do ní přirážel. Edith občas přirazila boky proti jeho ruce a zoufale si tiskla ňadra, jak se v ní opět stupňoval ten podivný pocit. Pak z ní však jeho dlouhý prst vyklouznul a zbyla po něm podivná prázdnota.

Sledovala jak si rychle rozvázal tkanice kalhot, které si stáhl přes boky jen natolik, aby osvobodil své již připravené mužství. Edith na něj hleděla fascinovaným pohledem. Kdyby neměla omámenou mysl jistě by se zalekla jeho velikosti. Nebyl jenom dlouhý, ale i široký a ona neměla ani ponětí o tom, jak by se do ní mohl vejít, aniž by jí roztrhnul. Naklonil se nad ní opřený na loktech. V klíně cítila tlak jeho velkého penisu.

„Dívej se na mě, chci tě vidět až do tebe vstoupím, chci si tě zapamatovat,“ šeptal jí, než jednou rukou sáhnul mezi jejich těla a špičkou penisu několikrát přejel přes její nyní již zvlhlé ženství, než se nasměroval do vchodu do jejího panenského těla. Edith na něj hleděla hnědozelenýma očima přesně, jak po ní žádal.

Vnímala, jak se do ní pomaličku tlačí špička jeho mužství. Cítila, jak ji napíná snad až na samou hranici možností. Zavrtěla se ve snaze uniknout tomu nezvyklému tlaku. Vysloužila si tím však hrdelní zavrčení a její milenec se prudce zhoupnul v bocích. Edith vykřikla, jak jí projela bolest, když ji připravil o panenství. Křečovitě ho chytila za ramena a několikerým zamrkáním rozehnala slzy, co se jí draly do očí. Muž nad ní se však nedokázal zastavit, přirážel do ní dlouhými plynulými tahy, zatímco jí z hrdla unikaly vzlyky. Věděl, co jí způsobil, nedokázal si však pomoci. Musel ji mít. Potřeboval ji mít. Rukou sklouznul mezi jejich těla a znovu začal trápit to sladké místečko. Bolest z prvního milování se brzy přetavila v pouhé pálení, jak se jí zmocňovala slast.

„Odevzdej se mi, dej mi svou duši,“ šeptal, zatímco ona tančila na hranici orgasmu. Věděl, že to nebude trvat dlouho a ona přepadne přes okraj a prožije orgasmus. Zrychlil tedy své tempo, když uviděl, jak se jí zavřely oči a hlasitě zasténala rozkoší. Cítil, jak se kolem jeho penisu několikrát křečovitě sevřela její kundička, což úplně stačilo k tomu, aby se do ní zabořil nejhlouběji, jak jen mohl a strnul. Cítil, jak ho svírá, zatímco jeho mužství sebou bezmocně škubalo a mocně do ní pumpovalo jeho semeno. Vyklouznul z ní, prudce jí sundal z hlavy věnec a přesným pohybem ho hodil do ohně. Dílo bylo dokonáno.

Edith ležela s rozhozenými údy na oltáři pokrytém kožešinami a prudce oddechovala. Cítila, jak jí někdo stáhnul šaty dolů, aby byla alespoň trochu zakrytá. Stejně tak vnímala bujarý jásot, který následoval po naplnění jejich aktu a trojité zatroubení rohu. Lov pro všechny ostatní započal.

„Edith, holčičko, jsi v pořádku?“ zeptala se jí starostlivě matka, když ji vytáhl do sedu. Edith jen přikývla, i když uvnitř cítila jakousi podivnou prázdnotu. Koutkem oka spatřila Lovce, který si upravoval kalhoty.

„Jsem jenom unavená a potřebuji se umýt,“ poznamenala, když ucítila, jak jí po stehnech stéká jakási vlhkost.

„Ale samozřejmě. Jsem na tebe tak hrdá, miláčku, tak hrdá. Vedla sis skvěle,“ pronesla její matka s jasně pyšným tónem. Edith se unaveně usmála, než se roztřeseně postavila na nohy a nechala se matkou odvést stranou k nepříliš daleko tekoucí říčce, kde se mohla umýt. S povděkem se oplachovala ledovou vodou, která tlumila to tupé bodání, které se opět probralo k životu. Když měla pocit, že je dostatečně čistá, tak se postavila a cítila, že její omámení pomalinku ustupuje. Začínala opět jasně myslet.

Seděla u bohaté tabule s ostatními, kteří se neúčastnili divokého lovu. Byla zamlklá a probírala se tím, co vlastně prožila. Nedokázala se rozhodnout, zda je šťastné nebo naopak. Očima čas od času zalétla k trůnu Lovce, ale ten už tam nebyl. Nejspíš někde v lese uháněl svou další kořist. Z toho pomyšlení ji zabolelo v hrudi, a tak se přinutila myslet na něco jiného. Nedokázala to, a tak se nakonec omluvila a vydala se do vesnice po cestě osvětlené rozestavěnými pochodněmi. Když všechen hluk oslav dávno utichl za jejími zády, tak se jí do cesty postavila vysoká postava. Stále měl na sobě masku s parožím. Chytil ji za ramena, aby jí zabránil v útěku, kdyby ji to napadlo. Ohromeně na něj hleděla.

„Sbohem,“ vymáčkla ze sebe nakonec. Zavrtěl hlavou, než jí odhrnul pramen vlasů za ucho.

„Přísahám, že tě najdu a budeš moje,“ pronesl odhodlaně. Edith se chtěla ohradit, že není ničí majetek, ale neodvážila se, tak ji jeho slova ohromila a v její dívčí dušičce zažehla plamínek naděje.

„Netrap mě, božský manželi, a nech mě jít,“ odvětila nakonec, když sesbírala poslední zbytečky své hrdosti. Ustoupil a nechal ji pokračovat v cestě.

„Nikdy,“ zaslechla ještě za sebou jeho slib, než opět zmizel v lese.

-xoOox-

Uplynuly týdny od oslav Beltaineu a Edith si hýčkala vzpomínku na muže s jelení maskou, se kterým sdílela posvátné lože, jako jeho bohyně. Pochybovala, že by se kdy dozvěděla, kdo byl živým ztělesněním boha, avšak nelitovala toho, co prožila. Jak by také mohla? Byla to čest a jedna z největších poct, které se jí mohlo dostat. Byla vybrána z desítek jiných dívek. A byla to ona a ne Mary, která se na ni od té doby ještě více utrhovala či se jí vysmívala. Chování její sestry sice bolelo, ale už dávno si zvykla, že z nějakého důvodu byla terčem jejího ostrého jazyka.

Zrovna pracovala v bylinkové zahradě, když uslyšela hlas jejího otce.

„Anthony, příteli, kde se tu bereš?“ vítal svého starého známého. Edith zvědavě zvedla obočí, opláchla si ruce a sebrala bylinky, které netrhala, aby je nechala usušit. S křehkým nákladem v náruči zvědavě zamířila ke vchodu do jejich velkého domu.

„Edith, přines medovinu a něco k snědku pro mě a našeho hosta,“ pronesl její otec v okamžiku, kdy se její postava objevila v zádveří. Dívka jen přikývla, odložila bylinky a odešla připravit vše, co po ní její otec chtěl. Neviděla pořádně na jejich hosta, ale těšilo ji, že v hlase jejího otce zněla upřímná radost z nečekaného shledání.

„Co tě k nám přivádí?“ ptal se zvědavě Robert a pátravě si prohlížel tvář starého přítele. Anthony se zvláštně usmál.

„Staré přátelství a touha dozvědět se, zda je tvá žena stejně krásná, jako dřív,“ pronesl nakonec s šelmovským úsměvem. Robert nadzvedl jeden oblouk obočí.

„Od mojí ženy drž ty své velké ruce dál,“ zahrozil mu na oko přítel. Anthony se upřímně rozesmál.

„Myslím, že tvá žena by mě vykastrovala, kdybych na ni něco zkusil. Je a vždy ti byla naprosto oddaná, nic to však nemění na tom, že byla vždy i velmi krásná.“ Robert se potěšeně usmál.

„A to bys měl vidět naše dcery,“ usmál se pán domu. Anthony mu věnoval zvědavý pohled.

„Zdědily krásu své matky?“

„Nejstarší a nejmladší ano. Prostřední vypadá spíše jako matka mé matky, ale nic to nemění na jejím kouzle. Svým způsobem dokonale vyniká mezi svými tmavovlasými sestrami.“

Hovor dál plynul, než do místnosti tiše vplula Edith, která na stůl postavila džbán medoviny a nakrájené maso s trochou tvrdého sýra. Anthony byl tak zabrán do hovoru se svým starým přítelem, že si dívky v podstatě ani nevšiml. Vlastně si uvědomil, že tu byla až v okamžiku, kdy byla pryč. Zůstala po ní ve vzduchu jen vůně různých bylinek.

„Proč ses vlastně znovu neoženil?“ zeptal se nakonec Robert, když už neudržel svou zvědavost na uzdě.

„Až do nedávna jsem nenašel žádnou, která by mě uhranula,“ pronesl upřímně, než se zhluboka napil medoviny. Byla skutečně vynikající, tak jako vše, co se ocitlo na náčelníkově stole.

„A kdo je ta šťastná?“

„Budeš se mi stát, že jsem starý hlupák, ale já propadl kouzlu dívku, kterou jsem potkal během oslav Beltaineu. Uhranula mě a já ji nedokázal vytěsnit z mysli,“ přiznal se. Robert si ho vědoucně prohlédnul.

„To zní, jako když jsem poprvé spatřil Coru. Očarovala mě a já jejímu kouzlo podlehl na první pohled. Ze které vesnice je ta malá čarodějka?“

„Já nevím. Neznám ani její jméno. Moje návštěva tady je svým způsobem průzkum terénu, zda ji nespatřím. Ať už je to kdokoliv, tak si ji hodlám vzít a před bohy ji učinit svou do konce našich životů,“ řekl pevným hlasem a v očích mu jiskřilo odhodlání. Robert si starého přítele střízlivě prohlédl.

„Vidím, že jsi odhodlaný a to jsem si vždy myslel, že jsi spíše klidná, mírná povaha,“ pousmál se starší z mužů.

„Život mě změnil, Roberte, to ale asi každého z nás. A já své dny nehodlám dožít bez té mladé ženy. Chci ji víc, než jsem kdy chtěl cokoliv jiného.“

„Zůstaň tu jako náš host, jak dlouho budeš chtít a snad najdeš tu, kterou hledáš, přál bych ti trochu štěstí. Vím, že tvůj svazek s Maude nebyl z nejšťastnějších, ale byl politicky výhodný, a tak lze pochopit, proč jste v něm oba setrvali.“ Anthony se místo odpovědi jen zhluboka napil. Nechtěl vzpomínat na svou zesnulou ženu, která mu nebyla schopná dát potomka a časem mu odmítala i své tělo. S hanbou si přiznával, že byla úleva, když náhle před lety onemocněla a zemřela.

Poté, co mu náčelník místní osady a jeho starý přítel v jedné osobě, ukázal kde bude moci spát, tak se omluvil a šel ven do vesnice. Každou ženu, kterou potkal si důkladně prohlédl, zda mu alespoň trošičku nebude připomínat dívku z oslav Belatineu. Ale nestalo se tak. Potkal Coru se svými dvěma dcerami, ale ani jedna z nich nebyla ta, která mu tehdy učarovala. Vysoká, pyšná a chladná Mary ani menší, sladká Sybil s modrýma očima své matky, nebyly prostě tou dívkou či mladou ženou, která mu padla za oběť na posvátném oltáři.

Pozoroval tmavovlásky, blondýnky a dokonce i zrzečky, avšak žádná nebyla ta ona, jíž tak zoufale hledal. Začínal být ze všeho čím dál více podrážděný. Hledal ji v okolí už kolik týdnů a zdálo se, že zatím marně. Pomalu ale jistě již začal svou snahu vzdávat. Zdálo se, že bohové se mu vysmívají a činí nemožným, aby našel ženu, které cele propadl za jednu jedinou noc. Možná to měla být jejich pomsta. Jejich zlomyslný způsob jak mu ukázat, že nic není tak moc jednoduché, jak by se to na první pohled mohlo zdát.

Pomalu začínal padat soumrak, když se líným krokem vracel k Robertově domu. Sem tam cestou nakopl osamělý kamínek, jako kdyby ten nebohý kus křemene mohl za jeho trápení. Byl už jen pár desítek metrů od jeho nynějšího místa noclehu, když spatřil štíhlou postavu, jak vychází ze stodoly, kde byli ustájeni koně a jiná větší zvířata. Chtěl na ni zavolat, ale nějak najednou nedokázal najít hlas. Připadal si jako ten největší pitomec, a tak jen prodloužil krok, aby mu snad to děvče neuniklo.

Edith zvedla hlavu a v tu chvíli spatřila vysokou postavu. Působil na ni jako obr. Obr, který ji od oslav Beltaineu pronásledoval ve snech. _To není možné, nemůže být_ , pomyslela si v duchu, než se jí myšlenky rozletěly snad všemi možnými směry najednou, jako když člověk vyplaší hejno malých ptáčků. Chtěla se pohnout, ale zjistila, že jí nohy z nějakého záhadného důvodu přimrzly k zemi. Očima obrovskýma překvapením i šokem sledovala, jak se k ní pomalu blíží cizincova vysoká postava. Možná měla mít strach, ale způsob jeho chůze jí přišel tak známý, že se nebála, jen fascinovaně zírala, jak mužovy dlouhé nohy ukrajují metr po metru vzdálenost ležící mezi nimi.

Čím blíž byl, tím víc si byl jist, že to musí být dívka, kterou hledal. V duchu ji prosil, aby se nehnula z místa, aby se nerozplynula v podvečerním šeru umírajícího dne, jako přelud, kterým mohla být stejně, jako osobou z masa a kostí. Anthony osobně doufal v druhou možnost. Zastavil se na délku paže před ní a fascinovaně si ji prohlížel. Teď, když ji viděl ve skomírajícím denním světle, tak mu přišla ještě mnohem úchvatnější, než jak mu připadala v ten večer osvětlená plameny ohně. Měla do poloviny zad dlouhé, jahodově blond vlasy, hluboce posazené hnědozelené oči, výrazný nos a krásně tvarované rty, které okamžitě zatoužil líbat. Byla prostě nádherná. Pak si uvědomil, jak je proti němu mladá.

„Jsi to ty,“ zašeptal nakonec.

Edith si ruku tiskla k hrudi, kde jí vyplašeně bilo srdce. Ten muž, ten obr. Byl to Lovec. _Její_ Lovec.

„Našel jsi mě,“ pronesla bez dechu. Stáli proti sobě, jako dvě sochy, než se Anthony odholal udělat poslední krok a prudce ji sevřel ve své náruči. Dívka nijak neprotestovala, naopak se v jeho sevření zcela uvolnila. Přejížděl jí rukama po zádech, než ji chytil oběma rukama za tvář a přinutil ji pohlédnout mu do obličeje. Konečně spatřila jeho oči. Byly modré, jako letní obloha a zračila se v nich laskavost, kterou si pamatovala z jeho hlasu, když ji chlácholil. Edith mu těkala po tváři a líbilo se jí, co spatřila. Dlouhý rovný nos, vysoké čelo, laskavé oči a pevná čelist s úzkými rty. Kolem koutků očí měl vrásky. Pevně ho držela za látku košile a omámeně se usmívala.

Sklonil se k ní a opřel si čelo o její. Díval se jí do očí a toužil se v nich ztratit.

„Vezmi si mě,“ zašeptal. Edith mu nedokázala odpovědět slovy, a tak jen prudce přitiskla své rty na jeho. Hrdelně zamručel, když si vynutil přístup do jejích úst. Bez váhání mu vyhověla. Jejich jazyky se setkaly a laskaly jeden druhého. Mladá žena cítila, jak jí do tváře stoupá ruměnec. Objala svého společníka kolem krku, stoupla si na špičky, aby mu byla co nejblíže a přitiskla se k němu celým tělem.

Cítil pod tenkou látkou jejích šatů její měkká ňadra. Musel se přinutit, aby se od ní odtrhnul dřív, než by si ji vzal hned tady a teď. Jen vzpomínka na její hebkou kůži s ním nebo spíš s jednou jeho částí dělala divy. Díky ní se znovu cítil jako mladík.

„Miláčku, počkej, počkej,“ šeptal jí do vlasů, zatímco se snažil v hlavě urovnat myšlenky a dát dohromady smysluplnou větu.

„Kdo vlastně jsi?“ zeptal se nakonec s úsměvem šťastného pitomce, který si nedokázal vymazat z obličeje. Mladá žena na něj chvíli jen nechápavě hleděla, než se vzmohla na odpověď.

„Edith, druhá dcera náčelníka Roberta.“ Anthony se zarazil. Tak tahle _bohyně_ byla prostřední dcera jeho starého přítele? Bohové skutečně měli zvrácený smysl pro humor, když si uvědomil, že to ona jim přinesla medovinu a něco na zub. Chtělo se mu brečet a smát se zároveň. Věděl, že Robert se sice nejspíše bude vzpírat vzhledem k jejich věkovému rozdílu, ale nakonec se podvolí. Přece jen Anthony byl dobře zajištěný a měl i dobré postavení. Byl pánem vlastní vesnice a to převažovalo misky vah v jeho prospěch.

Ještě jednou se sklonil a prudce ji políbil. Vložil do toho jediného polibku všechnu vášeň, kterou v sobě všechny ty týdny držel. Konečně byla jeho pátrací výprava u konce a s trochou štěstí se během několika málo dní navrátí do svého domova i se svou krásnou, mladou manželkou. Z celé duše věřil, že je čeká skvělá společná budoucnost. Přece jen hluboko uvnitř věděl, že mu byla souzena samotnými bohy a kdo byl on, aby mohl odporovat božským záměrům?


End file.
